Everything has a Flip side
by jammed123
Summary: When a girl neither from Astral world nor Barren world comes to Earth, a whole lot of calamity happens. I suck at summaries. Its better then it sounds trust me... I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH ZEXAL, IF I DID MY SISTER WOULD BE VERY HAPPY/JEALOUS.


AN: I was listening to "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry. This is my first yugioh zexal fanfic so I hope you like it.

Prologe

"Clank Cling Bang" These sounds could be heard vibrating through the pulsing air. She never understood what it felt like to feel dead with fear, Linxn , a scythe wielder, fought relentlessly against the invading Bairen forces. She needed to finish this quickly so she could aid her friend Sciva, a sword wielder. "I need to finish this, I am getting tired. " she thought as she went on taking them one by one when she finally got to where she saw her best friend last she saw only her friend falling off of a platform onto the cold, unforgiving ground. "Sciva!" She said as she rushed over to her childhood friend she fell as if she were a house of cards. "Sciva, Sciva?! Are you OK?" Lixen squeaked a she tries to hold back tears. "I..am...fine...I...just...feel...disoriented..." Sciva mewed. She was plunged into a world of darkness by unconsciousness. A bairen charged at her with every ounce of strength he had, but, due to her grabbed the piercing lance with one hand and threw it to the ground. "Whoa kid you got spunk." The leading barien said as she jumped down to the ground. Linxn's emotions were getting the best of her. She needed to calm down, find a safe place away from Lonmeio, her home, her world. She could hear the gears turning and turning underneath them one wrong step and they were gone for. "Well looks like we have a pest to deal with, don't we?" The barien said as she pulled out a dagger. She threw it at Linxn like she was a dartboard. She dodged it with ease but slipped off of the side of the platform and was falling in what felt like limbo. "N-n-no!" Sciva studdered as she muttered something. She pulled something off her neck and threw it over the edged to Linxn. "Watashi was itsumo anata to issho no kanosei! She said as a portal opened under Linxn. "No!" The barien leader said as she ran to the edge and see her fall in. "Oh, you are so gonna pay for that." That was the last thing Sciva heard before everything went black.

Heartland City

"I still don't see any reason we need to cram on this big test Tori." Yuma said as he and his friends left school. "You and Astral have done nothing but duel for about three days straight. You need to at least try to study." Tori said as Yuma just pouted. Flip stopped walking and just stood there, as if he were troubled by something. "Is something wrong Flip? "No, but I can't shake this feeling something is going to happen." Flip said as he looked up at the sky. He turned around and started walking home. "I'm going home." Flip said as he ran off. "You guys think he's ok?" Caswel questioned to no one in particular."Flip is just being Flip I guess." Bronk said as they continued walking.

She felt so strange, she felt like a fallen angel, she felt like falling from cloud 9. She hit the ground with a crack noise. She tried not to scream in agony. Instead she blacked out.

A girl on the road caused a big traffic jam. Flip was walking by when he hears a loud sound and sees cars toped in almost a perfect circle. He looks inside the circle and sees a girl maybe his age and passed out. He jumps into the circle looking at everyone outside trying to get in but they can't. He looks at the girl and she wakes up slightly.

She woke up with a boy looking at her and she looks around to see a giant thing with wheels, "wait thing with wheels, I must be on earth!" She thought "Who are you" The boy asked as she looked at him funny. Then she she realized what he asked. "Ym eman si Linxn. " she said as he looked at her funny. "Tahw? Tahw si ruoy eman?" She said as he thought for a second. "My name is Flip." He said as she stood up with some thing in her good hand. She put it in her hat and held her other arm. "Are you OK? Flip said as he looked at her arm. "On. I tsum fo ekorb ti." She said. Well Linxn we better go see if its broken or not. Flip said as he lead her out of the circle.

Eh I think its good. What about u? Oh ya first one to figure out what language She is speaking gets lots of sparkles! :) Review pweese?


End file.
